Sugar Rush Crepes
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Mana ada remaja laki-laki yang mau bermain game racing dengan background yang seperti anak perempuan ini kalau bukan Yata Misaki./"Aku menang, Misaki."/"Aku mencintaimu."/Shounen-ai/Mind to RnR?


**K Project by GoRa x GoHands**

**Saya pinjam beberapa chara dan game dari film Wreck-It Ralph by Disney.**

**Sugar Rush Crepes ****by**** JIRO**

**Summary: Mana ada remaja laki-laki yang mau bermain game racing dengan background yang seperti anak perempuan ini kalau bukan Yata Misaki./"Aku menang, Misaki."/"Aku mencintaimu."/Shounen-ai/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): Out of Character as always, maube fluff, bad summary, title and ending, male/male hints, shounen ai, typos as always, fast time, nista, aneh, abal dll.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**-K Project-**

"Saru~ ayo ke _game center_!" Yata menarik-narik lengan Fushimi yang sibuk membereskan buku pelajaran. Fushimi terlihat anteng saja dengan perlakuan Yata yang mirip anak kecil minta diajak ke Disney Land.

"Sebentar, Misaki~" respon Fushimi, masih membereskan beberapa peralatan menulis.

"Ha~ sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!" protesnya. Pasalnya kekasihnya ini sering menyebut Yata dengan nama belakangnya yang seperti perempuan, bahkan ditambah dengan nada menyebalkan yang bagi Fushimi seperti sebuah nyanyian.

"Namamu manis kok." ujar Fushimi sambil menyeringai ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Hal ini membuat Yata cemberut dan kesal.

"Aku laki-laki! Dan tak mau disebut manis!" katanya dengan kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu manis sekali?" ujar Fushimi, tangannya menyentuh dagu Yata dan membawanya untuk saling pandang. Yata merona dengan perlakuan Fushimi. Untung saja kelas mereka sudah sepi karena siswanya sudah pulang sejak tadi.

"Sa-Saru ..." bisik Yata.

'Manis sekali.' batin Fushimi melihat Yata dengan pasrah menutup mata. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, Fushimi akan mencium bibirnya. Fushimi hanya menatap wajah menggemaskan Yata sambil menahan tawa. Yata merasa aneh dengan Fushimi lalu membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Fushimi mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Apa yang kautertawakan, HAH?" teriak Yata kesal.

"Hmp—kau!" jawab Fushimi masih dengan menahan tawa.

"Memang apa yang lucu?" lagi-lagi Yata cemberut. Kekasihnya ini sering sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Wajahmu, Misaki~" Fushimi bangkit setelah menahan sakit di perut kemudian mendekat ke arah Yata yang ngambek, "wajahmu manis sekali." katanya sambil mengecup pelan bibir Yata.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, Yata yang semula ngambek atau berontak akan jinak seketika.

**-K Project-**

Fushimi dan Yata sampai di _game center_. Setiap pulang sekolah—dan kalau ada rezeki anak sekolahan—mereka selalu mampir ke _game center_ untuk menghabiskan uang dan waktu untuk bersenang-senang.

Itu berlaku untuk Yata yang maniak _game_, Fushimi hanya menatap kekasihnya geregetan memainkan pistol di Hero's Duty atau berkali-kali mengatakan 'Sialan' karena kalah di game tinju. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Kalau dilihat memang Fushimi tak banyak kegiatan dan terlihat bosan. Tapi sebenarnya dengan melihat wajah bahagia dan frustasi Yata saat menang maupun kalah di setiap _game_, sudah membuatnya senang.

"Saru, kulihat kau jarang bermain. Sekali-kali main!" ajak Yata setelah menyelesaikan misi di Hero's Duty. Mereka berputar untuk menemukan permainan yang mengasyikan dan tak banyak peminat.

"Aku melihat saja." jawabnya datar.

"Huh, kau takut kalah, 'kan?" tanya Yata terdengar menantang Fushimi.

"Tsk!" Fushimi mendecakkan lidah, "Aku tak akan kalah dari otak bodohmu, Misaki~"

"Che! Buktikan itu, monyet!" Yata berjalan mendahului setelah mendengar jawaban meyakinkan dari Fushimi. Fushimi mengikuti langkah kaki Yata, kemudian mereka sampai di _game_ yang tak begitu ramai. Fushimi menautkan alis dan menatap Yata yang asyik menonton permainan yang sedang dipakai oleh dua orang di hadapannya.

"Aa, Misaki?" Yata menoleh, "kau serius mau bermain permainan ini?" tanya Fushimi kurang yakin.

"Hah? Memang kenapa? Katakan saja kau takut kalah, monyet!" ujar Yata kemudian menoleh ke layar game yang bertuliskan 'YOU WIN' dan taburan confetti di baground.

"Bu-buka begitu, tapi ini 'kan ... "

Yata tak menanggapi karena dua orang di depannya menjauh dari permainan dan mencari permainan lain. Yata segera duduk, disusul Fushimi yang masih berpikir kenapa kekasihnya memilih permainan ini. Tak salah kalau nama belakangnya itu berarti '_Beautiful blossom_' yang sesuai dengan nama perempuan.

Yata dan Fushimi memasukkan koin, Yata bersiap dengan semangat, sementara Fushimi terlihat mengantuk.

Kemudian layar game bertulis dan bersuara:

["_Welcome to Sugar Rush!_"]

["_Choose your Racing Car!_"]

"Kau memang seperti anak perempuan, Misaki~" kata Fushimi sambil memilih _character_ dengan asal-asalan, sementara Yata bingung memilih _character_ mana yang bisa membuatnya menang. Ia tak habis pikir dengan otak Yata, mana ada remaja laki-laki yang mau bermain _game_ _racing_ dengan _background_ yang seperti anak perempuan ini kalau bukan Yata Misaki.

"Kau mengatakan apa, Saru?" tanya Yata setelah layar mereka menunjukkan _character_ masing-masing. Yata memilih _character_ Jubileena Bing-Bing karena warnanya seperti warna kesukaannya, merah. Sedangkan Fushimi karena asal maka ia mendapat _character_ Vanellope von Schweetz.

"Kau menantangku balapan di arena permen yang seperti anak perempuan ini? Kau memang manis, Misaki~" layar sudah menunjukkan arena balap bersama dengan _character_ yang lain. Baik Fushimi maupun Yata sudah bersiap dengan kemudi dan kaki kanannya siap tancap gas.

"Che! Kita lihat saja, Saru!" katanya menantang.

Kemudian, balapan dimulai karena lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau. Fushimi langsung tancap gas, untung saja Yata memilih mode _automatic_, jadi hanya perlu tancap gas atau rem saja. Balapan dimulai, Yata memimpin tapi Fushimi tak akan kalah semudah itu. Pemuda berkacamata itu tancap gas lagi dan menyusul Yata yang sudah di depan.

Mereka sampai di lintasan kedua, dimana banyak terdapat jebakan seperti permen besar yang menggelinding. Namun, semua itu seimbang dengan adanya _bonus item_ yang membuat para _racer_ bisa mengalahkan atau menghalangi _racer_ lainnya dengan senjata yang unik.

Dalam permainan ini ada empat arena yang harus ditaklukkan. _Candyball Area_, _Tart Mount Area_, _Ice Area_ dan terakhir _Yupi Land Area_ sebelum akhirnya sampai di garis _finish_. Sampai menuju arena akhir, hanya ada mobil mereka yang menduduki posisi puncak, tak ada yang mau kalah tentu saja. Kalau Fushimi meminpin, Yata akan tancap gas untuk membalas, begitu pula dengan Fushimi.

Akhirnya mereka baru saja melewati _Yupi Land Area_, tak jauh lagi garis finish terlihat. Yata tancap gas dengan penuh semangat. Fushimi nampak biasa saja meski ia juga sangat menikmati permainan ini. Garis _finish_ terlihat, Yata memimpin di depan dengan senyum penuh kemenangan sambil melirik ke arah Fushimi. Fushimi tahu itu, diam-diam ia menyeringai sesuatu.

"Ha! Lihat ini, Saru!" kata Yata dengan nada penuh kesombongan. Fushimi tak menghiraukan ucapan Yata, ia fokus dengan garis finish di depannya.

Dengan satu gerakan, Fushimi menggunakan sebuah trik dan ...

'Glitch!'

Mobil Fushimi yang semula berada tepat di belakang mobil Yata tiba-tiba menghilang dan langsung pindah ke depan mobil Yata, kemudian ...

["_YOU WIN!_"]

"Aku menang, Misaki~" ujar Fushimi dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Yata kesal dan membanting kemudi dan keluar dari tempat bermain.

**-K Project-**

Fushimi dan Yata keluar dari _game center_ karena uang mereka sudah hampir habis. Lagipula mereka juga belum makan apa-apa semenjak pulang sekolah. Ditambah Yata yang tidak _mood_ karena dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Fushimi di _game_ Sugar Rush dengan sangat mudah. Itu merusak reputasi Yata sebagai _gamer_ sejati. Apalagi ia sendiri yang memilih _game_ yang sejatinya untuk anak perempuan. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena hanya itu _game_ yang tak banyak pengunjung. Ada satu tempat yang tak terlalu ramai, Pac Man. Oh tidak! Yata ingin sesuatu yang lebih menantang.

Lain kali Yata akan menantang Fushimi di _game_ Hero's Duty saja. Meskipun ia juga ragu bisa mengalahkannya atau tidak.

"Hei, kau masih marah, Misaki~" tanya Fushimi melihat Yata yang diam saja dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Huh!" itu responnya.

'Sudah kuduga.' batin Fushimi.

"Aku tidak marah! Hanya kesal!" sepertinya ia bisa membaca pikiran Fushimi. "Sebagai balasannya kau harus mentraktirku makan!"

Fushimi menghela napas panjang, 'Sudah kuduga.'

"Baiklah, kau mau makan apa?"

"Crepes!" jawabnya dengan cepat. Fushimi menautkan alis. Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini senang dengan hal berbau manisan? Setelah permainan Sugar Rush barusan, lalu kini minta crepes? Apa hormon progesteron-nya berkurang?

"Baiklah."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kios crepes kesukaan mereka. Seperti biasa Yata memesan rasa cokelat keju kesukaannya. Fushimi memesan menu yang sama. Ia bingung memilih, makanya lebih baik ia ikut memesan menu yang sama dengan Yata.

Fushimi dan Yata menuju taman setelah crepes pesanan mereka jadi. Yata duduk di salah satu bangku dekat danau. Fushimi ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan mulai makan crepesnya.

"Lain hali—nyam—ahu ahan—nyam—mengalahhanmu—nyam [lain kali aku akan mengalahkanmu]." ujar Yata di sela kunyahan crepesnya.

"Talan dulu, baru bicara, bodoh!" kata Fushimi, "Lagipula kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku sampai kapanpun."

"Che!" Yata tak menghiraukan, ia tetap asyik makan crepes. Tanpa ia sadari Fushimi mendekat ke arahnya dan—cup—mencium bibirnya lembut, di depan umum. Tanpa ia duga lidah Fushimi menjilat bibirnya. Dalam satu waktu, darahnya langsung naik ke daerah wajah, merona.

Fushimi melepas ciumannya, kemudian memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang merona. Sangat manis. Yata bisa melihat Fushimi menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Hm, kau memang Misakiku yang manis."

"A-a-apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Yata, masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Menciummu, tentu saja." jawab Fushimi dengan nada menggoda. "Lagipula kau makan belepotan seperti anak kecil makanya aku bersihkan." Yata terkejut. Membersihkan? Dengan lidahnya?

Yata tak menjawab, sedang menstabilkan degup jantung dan rona merah di wajahnya. Fushimi melihat reaksi Yata kemudian tersenyum dan kembali mencium Yata, kali ini di pipi.

"Misakiku memang manis." ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Jantung Yata berdegup kencang, bersamaan dengan itu pula darahnya berdesir ke wajah. Ia kembali merona melihat senyum Fushimi.

"Ja-jangan memanggilku manis, bodoh!"

"Misaki."

"Dan jangan sebut nama depanku!"

"Misaki~"

"APA?"

"Misaki~"

"APA SIH MAUMU?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Yata diam, dua kata itu sukses membuatnya jinak. Fushimi kembali mendekatkan diri ke arah Yata dan mencium bibirnya. Menyesapi rasa manis di bibir Yata karena crepes yang baru saja dimakan. Sebenarnya tanpa efek crepes pun, Yata selalu manis.

Ciuman Fushimi memabukkan pikiran Yata. Ia sampai lupa dimana ia berada. dan crepes di tangan mereka pun terlupakan begitu saja. Fushimi tak peduli, rasa manis crepes itu tergantikan oleh rasa manis dari kekasihnya, mengalahkan rasa manis gula di dunia manapun.

Sugar Rush Misaki lah yang paling manis.

**-END-**

**-K Project-**

A/N: bikin ini sambil dengerin Sugar Rush-nya AKB48. Terinspirasi dari film Wreck-It Ralph produksi Disney, hanya di bagian game Sugar Rush dan beberapa game lainnya.

Thanks for reading, mind to review?

JIRO


End file.
